fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Boyarrang The Movie in 2011
Sean 3.jpg|George Boyarrang 4.png|Boyarrang Lazerboy.PNG|Lazerboy BR.PNG|BR I planned to get this movie out that I'm making in 2010 before my 14th birthday which is in November but I telling you now, this rang-tastic, action pack story about two 13 year olds named George and Johnny Robinson and their family and their friends, Sasha Johnson(she has crush on George) Jimmy and Donna Lowski(she has a crush on Johnny) trying to be superhero's like their parents.George is Boyarrang(the main character) he is born with a amazing gift, he and his brother are 30% misable thanks to their meanest bully in their school, his name is Ken Laker, Boyarrang makes Boomerrang appear in his hands and he can blast fartrang but only from his butt, he can run fast(like a cheetah) and he can also multiply himself up to a 100. His white brother, Johnny is Lazerboy, he was born without parents and became an orphan. How? Well when he was 1 months old , his father was killed by a crazy guy named Crazy willy( you'll find out) and his mother died from cancer, Johnny was a baby, he did something that no baby has done, he crawled all the way to a orphan that was down the street, 2 blocks down. 5 months later, a married couple with 2 daughters called the Robinsons adopted Johnny, but Johnny was a sleep, Susan(George's mother) picked him up and when Johnny woke up, he saw Susan's, Peter's(Dad), Kelly and Kate's(Sisters) faces, he smiled. Johnny has laser powers, he can shot lasers out of his hands and eyes, and he can make a laser sheild that can stretch 500 yards. But they are not the only one's with powers. Their sisters have powers, too. Kelly is Yelly, born with the power of yelling that can stretch over 400 yards, her yelling can break glass and ear drums, sometimes when George and Johnny don't get out of bed, she yells so loud that they crash into a wall. Kelly's other sister, Kate is Gothgirl, she is born with the power darkness, she can levate things just like her mother but you can see her dark powers. Peter is Strongman, he was born with a bad life, his dad died in a war, his mom loved him but his life was the worst at school, he's been picked on, humilated, failed gym, beaten up and judge by his skin color, when he was 15, he was being chased by a gang of killers, they chased him to a nuclear plant then when he hit a dead end(acid pool) one of killers shot Peter in the heart and he fell into the acid. Peter came back to life but he had big musules, Peter beat up the killers, so he uses his powers for good. Susan is Susion, Susan was born with a good life until her good life turned into a nightmare, when she was 14, she was kidnapped by evil scientists, a year later,the evil scienctists stuck a needle in her brain and her hands, then the 2 evil scientists started floating and Susan used her powers to slam them to the ground, Susan escaped the scienctist and starts to use her powers for good. The family of hero's are called The Rang Team or TRT for short, oh yeah almost for got about Sasha, Sasha has a crush on George, she started as a villian and in the end she became a hero and she finally becomes George's girlfriend. Sasha is Sassy(Panther girl) when Sasha was Sassy, she hated Boyarrang, until Boyarrang saved her from going to jail, after that, Sassy kissed Boyarrang(Sasha kissed George). Jimmy lowski is Fireboy, he is born with fire powers and his young sister, Donna lowski. Donna is Icegirl has ice powers, she has a crush on Johnny. So it's up to Boyarrang and The Rang Team to defeat The Villian Chain. So that's half of the story of Boyarrang The Movie.